unown_towerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Introduction= = Character Personality = ---- Hunter is one of, if not, the most laid back ‘chu in Lieste Village. Hell, any more laid back he'd be dead. He is quite confident of himself and once you get to really know him he’s a fun guy to be around, drinking and cracking all sorts of jokes to the point where most begin to believe he’s a maniac. And Often than not, his laid back and easy going persona is actually seen as a nuisance to some since he lacks the ability to be serious, which in turn gives the impression that he doesn't care about his position in being a warrior. With all that in mind, he's able to befriend just about anybody in due time. Due to his patience and high tolerance of (sake) others, Hunter is able to ignore and get past most anyone's annoying or feared traits and somehow befriend them in the process, well in most cases anyway. And even so becoming friends with Hunter might be a breeze, earning his trust is another question, but in any case if any of his comrades are in trouble, Hunter is more than willing to sacrifice a limb to save them all. Another thing Hunter is the master of navigation, ahaha just kidding, he has no sense of direction whatsoever. Actually, that’s how he stumbled upon Lieste Village in the first place, being the type to go for long walks, he couldn’t.. kinda find his way back.. and stuff happened.. Basically he couldn’t find his way back to his home village during a bad thunderstorm and took shelter in the first village his stumbled upon, Lieste Village. It’s been 9 years since he left home. = Other Information = ---- *'Likes:' Sake, naps, his beloved torn hat, long walks, sound of rain, sparring, mediating *'Dislikes:' Anything that disturbs his slumber eg strong sunlight, he's a heavy sleeper so noise won't bother him. People that are judgmental and back stabbers. *'Fears:' He has an irrational fear of thunder and goes slightly skittish in heights, As well as being unable to protect or harming those that mean dear to him. *'Good at' - Swords fighting, being patience, taking jokes, drinking sake, lending an ear, drinking again, sleeping, the ability to somehow befriend the strangest living things out there. *'Bad at' - Being serious, Has a horrible time keeping track of time, He has no sense of direction whatsoever. = Trivia = ---- * Hunter currently lives with his adoptive granddad ( Character still work in progress ) * He is slightly taller than the average Pikachu. * He dearly cherish his hat which his great grandmother handed to him, do not touch it, just don’t. * From afar Hunter seems like the careless and arrogant type as well as a lazy ass, but after getting to know him for a while he only seems like that because of the confidence and the belief he has in his and his comrades' strength. Though that doesn't exactly excuse him from being one hell of a lazy 'chu. * He's an honest and straight forward guy, but as honest he is he'll consider other's feeling and how 'negatively' it could affect them before speaking unless their safety is in risk or he isn't friends with them, then Hunter won't give a damn. * He doesn't boast nor talk too much, but he isn't a totally introvert. * He loves him some swords. So if you want a conversation with him, one that'll hold longer than a minute just talk about friggin' swords or something. * Milou is actually his younger sibling, but no one knows since the two decided to keep it a secret. * Lastly, Hunter found out he had Magic ability at a very young age, he was shunned by everyone except for his Great Grandmother, who in fact helped him develop it more. |-|| Combat Information |= Natural Moveset *Endure *Agility Magic Moveset *Detect *Vacuum Wave *Secret Sword *Aura Sphere =Combat Style= ---- Hunter is quite, actually- nono, lets face it; The most laziest and laid back thing to come into existence, he actually takes his battles seriously *gasp*. His fighting style mostly consist of using one sword and half of his magic move sets (he rarely uses Aura Sphere and Secret Sword, due to the fact him not controlling it very well, well, Aura Sphere anyway). From the years of self-disciplined training, Hunter had been taught the way of the warrior and fighting with honour. For that reason during fights any cheap tricks, attacking from behind and things such as that is out of the question for him, even if his life depended on it. In fact, the only thing that will slightly irate him is when someone interrupts his fights, be it enemy or friend, he doesn’t like people getting in the way of his battles. Secret Sword and Aura sphere are only used in desperate situations, not only because he can't control them very well but mostly because he fears that he'll accidentally injure his comrades. Hunter specializes in close range, using his agile body and brute strength to his advantage and having detect up his sleeve. Along with the help of Vacuum Wave, a move where he creates strong air projectiles by whipping his sword across, he is able to keep his own at long range battles. Aura sphere would also do him good only if Hunter was able to focus his energy properly, otherwise whenever he uses the move it's very uncontrolled and never manages to hit his target or is completely null prior release, to Hunter's frustration. His lack of ability to use Aura sphere might be because his first mentor passed away before he could properly learn and develop it. Alas being the stubborn mon he is, Hunter ceases to give up until he successfully uses that move. |-|Gallery= hunter.png |-|| History= = Before the Main Story = ---- Nothing much is known about him since he keeps tight lipped about his past, if ever confronted he'll only answer you with "I'm just your average chu, nothin' interesting 'ere". The only thing known about him is that he started living in Lieste Village around the age of 17 and not to mess with old hat and swords. Besides, giving up on knowing his backstory most have wondered why his ears are missing. So when confronted about his missing limbs his only reply is "I lost this one ear in a fight and seeing that I had one full ear in one side and a half on the other.. It seemed off.. And unbalanced, so I fixed it, kheh." Again, this is one but many reasons why villagers think Hunter is slightly insane. After getting that reply about his ears, nobody bothers asking him what happened to his tail. = First Arc = ---- TBA Category:Common mages Category:Character